Revelation : Secrets Unfold
by Certified Whovian
Summary: The Children of Time gather as the Doctor's darkest hour arrives. Old enemies unite to destroy him. And to stop them, a miracle of Time joins the Doctor's allies. But there is something up his sleeve. There is something he is not telling anyone. Can anyone trust him? Will this rescue operation succeed or end in ruin? Fourth and last fic in the Mysteries of Time Series.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

**1. (21st January 2015) I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I hate not updating but I've been too occupied. I feel like scratching my nails on a chalkboard...Never mind. I've updated this chapter and will post the next chapter within the next three days. And this is one promise I won't break. I can't promise speedy updates, but I can promise updates. **

**2. The beginning of the end. It has arrived sooner than I thought. The IB is frustrating, but I am trying to devote as much time as I can to writing. Writing this series has been a great journey for me, as much as I hope it was for you. This is going to be the longest book in the series. So get ready for the last adventure of the series. Get ready for a bumpy ride. And for the first time of the last times, Enjoy!**

**3. Please read all the previous fics, if possible, in the series before you start this one. It will help you make sense of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Moffat, the BBC, the DW team, and all the fans in the world do. (That was rather solemn, wasn't it?)**

* * *

><p>Clara Oswald sat by the steps of her house.<p>

She couldn't take it anymore.

She needed help.

She dialled in a number into her mobile phone and put it on video call mode.

07700900461…

The phone rang on and on for about a minute or so. The line fell dead. She tried again. And again. Until finally the Doctor picked up the phone.

* * *

><p><p>

"Clara! Ooh, 5 missed calls. Sorry, I was a bit busy retrieving the manual from the supernova I threw it into. Had to be careful not to be seen by my previous incarnation. A good day's work, I must say!"

He stopped at the sound of Clara sobbing.

"Clara…?"

* * *

><p><p>

"I can't take it Doctor. Danny not being here. I've tried to get used to living without him, I truly have, but no matter how hard I try, it doesn't work. It's a hole I can't fill. I just needed somebody to talk to."

The Doctor looked blank for a second. Then his expression changed to one of empathy. He understood but he couldn't find anything of comfort to say. An awkward silence grew between them. Clara finally broke the silence, doing her best to stifle her sobs.

"Where are you?"

The Doctor smiled. He hated it when a companion or former companion got too emotional, and tried as much as he could to make them smile. Some things did pass from one incarnation to another.

"At the Nonazonian Peace Conference. Once the High Lord was arrested, Nonazon fell into a temporary democracy. The Peace Conference is going well, although the Sontarans and the Rutans are still in conflict. At least they've agreed not to involve any other planets in it."

"Is that the room they've given you? It looks like a 5 star hotel room.

Something caught Clara's eye, behind the Doctor, a painting hung on the wall. "Is that the Mona Lisa?!"

The Doctor chuckled. "A clone copy of the original, yes. Every feature, every texture is the same, but it isn't the original. Obtained a snap of the original from da Vinci after saving him from a Sillurian. Weird story…"

He paused. He hated it when things felt incomplete. Like there was something left. It was the only thing he hated more than not saving everybody. Sometimes all you have is bad choices, but you still have to choose…

* * *

><p><p>

"Listen, Clara. There is still a chance of getting him back. It will break several laws of Time, but there is still a chance of-"

The Doctor was cut off by a sound to his left, much like a knock.

"Just a sec, Clara" was all he could say before the door exploded in his face. The phone fell to the floor as he was a flung five feet across the room.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed, in shock from the suddenness.

But the Doctor couldn't hear her.

"Who's that?! Show yourself!"

There was a distinct clapping of metal boots.

"No! What are you doing here? How did you find this place?! No, you can't. You can't!"

Clara watched helplessly as the Doctor got carried away by a horde of Cybermen. She proceeded to shut down the video call, but before she could, a Cybeman's face appeared onto the screen.

"We have traced this call. We give you twenty-four hours, Clara Oswald. Hand yourself over, or you will be deleted..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, guys, it will help me a lot.<strong>

**P.S. The Doctor will appear in only parts of the story. And in case you didn't notice, we will have more people, other than those mentioned in the summary. ;)**


	2. An Old Friend

**Author's Note: Before my promise, so yay! This is short for a first chapter and is unedited and raw. I want your feedback on how good it is, guys, so please be truthful in your reviews. A million thanks to ****SuOmAlAiNeN92 for his foresight, allowing me to modify the Prologue. Sorry I didn't send this in for reading, but I want your review to be fresh.**

**I've got to learn to shut up. Enjoy!**

**P.S. In case you haven't noticed the Prologue has changed. So please reread it.**

* * *

><p>Clara Oswald ran for her life. As fast as one could with Cybermen with rocket boosters chasing them. That was why a lot of armies recruited a horde of Cybermen, they could easily be upgraded.<p>

She ran as fast as she could, simultaneously removing her mobile phone from her pocket. She phoned up the only people in the world she **knew** she could trust right now.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the 1800s, a lady picked up the house phone. The only phone in existence in that time zone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jenny, it's me, Clara! I desperately need your help, I'm being chased by Cybermen, and I'm at a phone booth in the middle of nowhere. The Doctor's gone! They've taken him!"

"Slow down, miss. The Doctor's gone? What do you mean, he's 'gone'?"

"They've kidnapped him! He was on a planet called Nonazon, attending a peace conference, when they blew up the door and took him."

Jenny stood stunned. How could the Doctor have been kidnapped? Was Miss Clara playing games? But even if she was, there was still a small possibility that she was actually in trouble.

"We're coming Miss. Keep this line on."

* * *

><p>She explained the situation to Vastra as quickly as she could. Vastra weighed all the possibilities. If they did nothing and for some reason Clara was playing games, then nothing would happen. But if Clara was actually in trouble…<p>

"Fetch the **treasure,** Strax. We're going to need it again" ordered Vastra.

And Strax fetched the treasure carefully, so as to not set it off by accident. A _Vortex Manipulator_. Captain Jack Harkness' _Vortex Manipulator_ to be exact. Anonymously dropped off at their doorstep. Vastra set the _Vortex Manipulator_ to trace the space-time coordinates of the call, as Strax got some weapons ready. She looked back at the rest of the trio.

"Let's go!"

She pressed a button and they were sucked in.

An almost inaudible zap of lightning flashed where they had been standing.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the phone booth 36 seconds after Clara called, when she should have been expecting them, but she was still scared senseless.<p>

"Can you guys not scare me like that?! I'm terrified as it is."

"Sorry Miss" Jenny offered.

"This way…"

She led them out of the remote alley she had been hiding in. Either the Cybermen were boneheads and couldn't find her, or they were hiding somewhere, ready to spring.

She looked at the _Vortex Manipulator_ on Vastra's hand.

"Does that thing have the strength for one more trip right now?"

Vastra nodded. "Probably. Maybe more than that."

"Ok. Let's try the TARDIS."

The room the Doctor had been in looked the same as the one he had been in before. Maybe if she tried Nonazon…she typed in the space-time coordinates under Strax's guidance, but to no avail.

* * *

><p>"You're sure it has enough power to travel?"<p>

Vastra nodded. "More than sure. Maybe something is obstructing our path, stopping us from getting in."

"Then what do we do?"

"There is one thing we can do."

She took out her phone and began dialling, just as the street was filled with the sound of a hundred marching metal boots.

They had been discovered.

* * *

><p>And their enemies had learnt from their mistakes. A Cyberman lifted its hand, pointed its gun at the group, and shot. A kill shot.<p>

But it never reached the tetrad.

The invisible shield of a materialising, silver time machine protected them.

"Welcome aboard my TARDIS" said the voice of a familiar Time Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was probably a bit too rushed, so please forgive me. I hope I can continue writing and updating often. Expect an update soon...<strong>

**Ooh, and before I forget, please review!**

**P.S. Guess who's back?**


	3. New Players and Unlikely Partnerships

**Author's Note: I'm trying my best to get raw, unedited, good stuff, so feel free to criticize so I can improve. I'll try my best to churn out similar, speedy updates. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The group of five sat in the console room of George's TARDIS, which was about one and half times bigger than the Doctor's. Its walls were plain white, with mirrors and computer screens lining them. It was hexagonal in shape, with three floors, the console stretching all the way down. The second floor was lined with bookshelves, much like a mini library. The third was strewn with all kinds of tech, each more bizarre looking than the next.<p>

The console itself was more futuristic than the Doctor's, lined with a v-board hologram screens and numerous sensors. The time rotor was composed of three plain columns glowing a bright yellow, filling the TARDIS with a warm glow. But other than its look, and a bit of its technology, it was pretty much the same.

After the initial haze of confusion and holding her breath, Clara let out a gasp. "Thanks."

George nodded gravely. "We're not out of the frying pan yet. You're going to need to call me up right now from the TARDIS phone and explain the situation to me, otherwise the timeline will disintegrate. Here's what you need to say…"

* * *

><p><p>

After she had finished explaining the situation to a version of George about three and a half minutes behind them, she went and joined the Paternoster Gang on a couch at a corner of the hexagon.

"So what's happening?" George asked, pulling up a chair. "Why are Cybermen after you? Cybermen don't go chasing after people for no reason, somebody set them on your tail. So there has to be a reason or a cause."

Clara winced at the memory, as if all of this had been her fault.

"It's the Doctor. He's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><p>

George took that in surprisingly good stead. He simply raised an eyebrow and asked her to recount what had happened. So she did. How she'd called up the Doctor to talk about Danny, where the Doctor had been, what had happened. All the while, George sat silently and absolutely still, listening intently.

Once Clara had finished, he looked up. "Is that all? It's crucial that you don't miss a single detail."

Clara nodded.

"Very well. Next stop, your house."

Clara looked at him sharply. "Why my house? I just picked up the call, nothing's happened there."

George began flipping switches on the console. "That's what you think."

* * *

><p><p>

They arrived at her house, only to find a DVD waiting for them there.

Clara looked at George. "You knew this would be here, didn't you?"

He shook his head. "Didn't **know**. Expected it to be here. They were able to trace your call within seconds, so we can assume they have forces ready to deploy. They saw me materialise around you, so I expected the Cybermen to send news back home." He started to walk back to his TARDIS. "As a new player in the game, I have equal rights to know what's going on."

Clara pointed at the Paternosters. "What about them? They're new players in the game too."

George kept moving, not even turning his head. "They'd trust you anyway."

* * *

><p><p>

"I need cold, rock hard evidence to trust anyone" he said as he put the TARDIS in motion once again. "Pass me the DVD."

Clara threw it to him. He pulled up a v-board and inserted the DVD into a slot on its side. An array of Circular Gallifreyan letters appeared as the v-board booted and read the disc. The letters were then replaced by a video screen. George pinched the holographic video screen and threw it at one of the large viewing panes on the TARDIS's wall. "Play."

The video began playing. At first there was nothing. Then the face of one of the most hated species in the universe appeared.

"We have the Doc-tor in our hands" echoed the voice of a Time War Dalek. "This vi-de-o is in-ten-ded to in-form you about the Doc-tor's abduction. Where-ever you are, time-lord, we shall find you."

The viewing screen shut down, taking George's frown with it. "Well, that was cheery. And short. And interesting. We're now officially out of the frying pan. Welcome to the fire."

"Why?" Clara asked. "Daleks and Cybermen can't team up?"

George chuckled. "Not so much as can't, but won't. One of the reasons can be traced back, surprisingly, to Earth. The battle of Canary Wharf. Cybermen don't gel well with Daleks, and Daleks can pretty much annihilate them. It would take a whopper of enthusiasm or incentive for them to even be on the same side."

"So basically, we're screwed. And have no way to find the Doctor."

George smiled as the TARDIS shuddered from an attack. "I didn't say that."

* * *

><p><p>

"They've been tracking you through that mobile phone of yours. Throw it here."

Clara grew flustered and threw it. "Sorry."

"No problem, really. I knew they were doing it." He walked over to a panel and pressed a few buttons. A phone shaped device came up and he holstered the phone.

Clara frowned. "You knew and you did nothing. That's a bit weird."

"They expected me not to realise. The signal is pretty well hidden, so the TARDIS can't track it. But I'm one step ahead of them. Now that they've found us, I can track the receding signal and get their co-ordinates."

He put the shields up and continued to press buttons. He pulled up a v-board and booted it. Similar Circular Gallifreyan letters as before appeared.

"There. The scan's nearly done. Advantage of a more technologically advanced TARDIS, things get done faster."

The v-board beeped as the scan finished.

There was a sharp intake of breath as George read the co-ordinates. He pressed a few more buttons, as the others walked up to him. "That's impossible."

"What's wrong?"

He pulled up the v-board to show them the co-ordinates.

"For one, they've stopped attacking. But this is a more pressing concern." He pressed the buttons to translate the Circular Galllifreyan to English.

The Circular Gallifreyan numbers slowly disappeared, leaving behind the co-ordinates.

**10-0-11-00:02**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review guys!<strong>


End file.
